In this study, the effects of fructose administration on lipogenesis, lipolysis, re-esterification of free fatty acids, gluconeogenesis, and thermogenesis will be measured. Obese, insulin-resistant subjects will be compared to normal subjects during acute and chronic fructose administration. The goal is to establish the metabolic consequences of this nutrient whose consumption is increased in industrialized societies.